Bubble Friends
by BubbleGuppiesFan96
Summary: The Guppies and Mr. Grouper are touring New York, but the guppies get separated and seek the help of the characters from Friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first Bubble Guppies and Friends crossover. Something to keep in mind as you read this is that the both guppies and Mr. Grouper are humans in this story.**

It was a typical morning in New York. The Bubble Guppies and Mr. Grouper were touring the city but the mischievous guppies wandered away from their tourist group and Mr. Grouper was unfortunately too entranced by the sights to keep a close eye on his students. Molly, Deema, and Oona were heading toward a group of apartments. There was something in the distance that caught Deema's attention and made her stop short.

"What is it, Deema?" Molly wonders.

"Cute boy. Right there. Cute boy," Deema said in amazement as she pointed to the distance.

Molly and Oona looked at what Deema was pointing at and saw a tall man with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a red long sleeved shirt and blue jeans. This was none other than Joey Tribbiani. He just stood in front of an apartment building, as though he were waiting for someone. Molly glanced at Deema and noticed that she had an overly dazed expression on her face.

"Are you talking about him?" Oona asked.

"Yes," Deema sighed dreamily.

"Uh, that's not a boy. That's clearly a man," Molly says.

"Cute man," Deema sighed.

"Deema, he's gotta be at least 20 years older than you!" Molly warned.

"(Sigh) I don't care if he's a thousand years older than me. So long as that hottie remains hot, age don't matter," Deema said, with her eyes remaining locked on Joey.

"Wow," Oona said.

Deema found herself running toward her crush.

"Deema, wait!" Molly shouted as she and Oona followed the lovestruck blonde. When she reached her destination, Deema politely cleared her throat.

"Ahem, excuse me, sir," Deema said. This caught Joey's attention. He looked around.

"Down here," Deema said. Joey looked down and was surprised at the sight of Deema, Molly, and Oona.

"Um, hello," Joey said in a slightly confused tone.

"Hello, do you think you can help us?" Deema asked.

"What is she doing?" Oona whispered to Molly. Molly shrugged.

"What do you need help with?" Joey asked. Deema decided to play the "sad little girl" role.

"You see, my young friend was picking flowers in a nearby field," Deema explained as she gestured her thumb at Oona.

"My other friend and I were trying to keep an eye on her when...(sniff) when...(sniff) we lost our tourist group! Our teacher and rest of our class are in that group!" Deema yelped as she buried her head in her hands pretending to cry.

Joey gave Deema a look of pity and put his hand on her shoulder.

"There, there. Why don't you girls stay with me and my friend while we figure out a way to get you back to your group," Joey suggested.

"Would...would you really do that?" Deema said as she pretended to wipe away a tear.

"Of course, you're just little girls. I'd be happy to take you in," Joey said as he smiled.

The sight of Joey's smile was enough to make Deema melt. Joey opened the door to the building and allowed the girls to go inside. After everyone was inside, Joey closed the door.

"Since we're in a strange place, can you please...hold my hand?" Deema asked.

"Ok," Joey said as he grabbed Deema's hand. Molly and Oona quickly looked at each other and then followed Deema and Joey.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Gil, Goby, and Nonny were wandering around trying to find the girls.

"I can't believe this happened. Oona! Where'd you go?" Nonny shouted in a worrisome tone.

"Will you calm down already?" Gil asks impatiently.

"Well excuse me for trying to be a considerate boyfriend," Nonny argued, "on top of that, how could you be so calm about Molly's disappearance?"

"Because Molly knows how to handle being lost. Odds are she found someone to help her and the others," Gil said.

"Ok guys, maybe if you get your heads out of your asses and quit arguing, then you'll notice that we're now lost too," Goby said. Gil and Nonny stare at him.

"What?"

"You said ass," Nonny said.

"Mr. Grouper said we can say ass. We just can't say the f and b words," Goby explained.

"Ok...so since we're lost...what do we do?" Nonny wonders.

Gil looked in the distance and saw what looked like a coffee shop.

"Maybe someone in there can help us," Gil suggests.

The boys walk to the coffee shop. Gil reaches for the doorknob.

"Wait. I think we should scope out the place first," Nonny says.

"Good idea Nonny," Goby says. The boys walk toward the window to the left of the double doors.

"Central Perk," Nonny read the sign painted on the window. The boys look in the window for people they would be willing to talk to.

"Those people look friendly," Goby said.

He pointed at a group of people sitting on an orange couch. The group consisted of three women. They were Monica Geller, Rachel Green, and Phoebe Buffay. Without saying a word, Gil walked away from the window and towards the door. Goby and Nonny followed. Once inside the coffee shop, Gil walked toward the couch.

"Excuse me," Gil said politely. The ladies turned their attention to Gil.

"Hey there, little boy. What's your name?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm Gil. My friends and I could use some help," Gil said.

"What friends?" Rachel asked. Gil realized that Goby and Nonny weren't next to him. He looked and saw that they were standing next to the door.

"What're you guys doing? Come over here," Gil said as he looked toward Goby and Nonny. The two of them cautiously stepped toward Gil and the three ladies.

"So, as I was saying, my friends and I kinda got separated from our teacher and tourist group," Gil said.

"Oh no. How did that happen?" Monica asked with concern.

"Well, you see, what actually happened was that some of our other friends slash classmates wandered away and we were trying to look for them," Goby explained.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, back at Joey and Chandler's place, Molly and Oona were quietly sitting on the couch while Deema and Joey were sitting at the counter talking.

"So, I forgot to ask your name," Joey said.

"Well I'm Deema," Deema replied. She pointed to the couch.

"The girl with the pink hair is Molly and the girl with the purple hair with pigtails is Oona," Deema explained.

"Those are cute names. I'm Joey Tribbiani," Joey introduces himself as he stretched out his hand. Deema shook it.

"So, Joey, do you have a job?" Deema asked.

"Sure do. I'm an actor," Joey replied.

"Wow, that's very cool. I've always wanted to act. Professionally, anyway," Deema said with a slight giggle.

Suddenly, Chandler showed up. He came inside and shut the door behind him.

"Joey, what're you doing? I told you to wait for me," Chandler said with a slighly impatient tone.

Upon seeing Chandler, Deema did what she always did whenever she saw a stranger: she slowly backed away hoping the stranger won't notice her.

"I'm sorry, Chandler. I would've waited but these little girls came up to me and told me they were lost. So I told them they could just chill out here until we figure out how to help them," Joey explained.

"Really?" Chandler said with concern.

"Yeah," Joey turned his head toward the girls.

"Don't be shy, come over here and meet my friend," Joey said.

All three girls cautiously stepped into the kitchen where Joey and Chandler were. They were standing in this order: Deema, Oona, and Molly.

"Chandler, this is Deema, Oona, and Molly. Girls, this is Chandler," Joey introduced them.

"Hello," Molly and Oona said in a shy tone. Deema reacts a little differently.

"Your name is Chandler?" Deema asked.

"Yep, Chandler Bing," Chandler replied.

"That's a strange name," Deema said. Oona discreetly nudged Deema in the side with her elbow.

"Aaand by strange, of course I mean strangely unique. Heh, heh, heh," Deema said nervously.

"Okaay then," Chandler said indifferently, "so what's this I hear about you being lost?"

"Well, Mr. Chandler sir, we lost our tourist group," Oona said.

"Ok then, we'll just call your parents," Chandler said.

"We didn't come here with our parents. We came here with our teacher, like a field trip," Molly explained.

"Ok then, we'll call your teacher," Chandler said as he reached for the phone.

"We don't know his cell phone number. I think one of our other classmates has it, but he's with the group," Deema said.

"Wow, this is unfortunate," Chandler said hopelessly.

"Well, at least they're in a safe place here with us," Joey replied.


	4. Chapter 4

It was then that Monica, Rachel, and Phoebe took the boy guppies back to Monica and Rachel's apartment.

"So, Gil, what are their names?" Monica asked.

"This is Goby," Gil said as he put his hands on Goby's shoulders.

"And this is Nonny," Gil said as he shoved Nonny's head.

"Hey, I just thought of something funny. Nonny, Nonny, bo bonny, banana, fanna, fo fonny," Phoebe said in a sing-song voice as she swayed her head from side to side. Nonny thought that sounded funny, so he started to chuckle.

"So, if your classmates wandered away, why didn't you just stay with your group and tell your teacher?" Rachel asked.

"Well, that's partially my fault. One of our missing classmates is my girlfriend Oona. I was trying to be a considerate boyfriend by going after her, and I kinda dragged these other two along," Nonny explained.

"Did you say girlfriend? Um, aren't you a little young to be having a girlfriend?" Monica asked.

"That's a good point. You're in what? Kindergarten? Preschool?" Rachel said.

"We're in preschool. And all three of us have girlfriends. My girlfriend is Molly and Goby's girlfriend is Deema," Gil explained.

Monica, Rachel, and Phoebe were all stunned that such young children were involved in romantic relationships.

"In fact, I'm engaged to be married," Gil joked.

"What?!" Monica and Rachel screamed.

"That was a joke, I'm joking, just a joke," Gil said as he gave a smirk.

"Whew, you really had me going there," Phoebe said.

"Yeah. I was only kidding. I won't ask Molly to marry me until we're at least in second grade," Gil clarified.

After receiving strange looks from everyone, Gil gave an exasperated look.

"You ladies clearly can't take a joke, can you?" Gil says.

Nonny was silently starting at the floor while fiddling with the bottom of his shirt.

"Are you ok, Nonny? You seem a little tense," Phoebe said.

"I'm just...I'm just worried about Oona. This is the longest I've gone without knowing where she is," Nonny mumbled.

Gil loudly cleared his throat. "What?" Nonny asks.

"What about Molly and Deema? Are you worried about them too? What, do you not care about them enough to wonder what they're doing right now?" Gil shouted impatiently.

"Gil!" Goby said.

"Of course I'm worried about them too! Geez, Gil. Why do you have to be such a jerk?" Nonny said loudly.


	5. Chapter 5

"So...do you have a girlfriend?" Deema asked Joey. Joey and Chandler's eyes widened in shock. Molly and Oona were sitting on Joey and Chandler's trusty recliners.

"Oh, no. Why did she have to ask him that?!" Molly whispered to Oona.

"I can't watch," Oona whispered as she covered her eyes with her hands.

"Um...why would you ask him that?" Chandler wondered.

"Excuse me, but I wasn't talking to you _Chandler_ ," Deema said with an attitude. She turned to Joey and smiled.

"So, do you?" Deema said in a sweeter tone of voice while putting her elbows on the counter and her hands on her cheeks.

"Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes," Molly quietly pleaded while biting the nail on her thumb. Oona slowly uncovered one of her eyes. Before answering, Joey looked at the ceiling and around the floor.

"Nope," Joey said finally. Molly slapped her hand over her eyes in exasperation.

"Well, that's interesting. I can tell you right now that any woman would be lucky to have you," Deema said in a quiet, flirtatious voice. Chandler gave Deema a look that said "what did you say?"

"Heh, you really think so?" Joey said while smiling. Joey didn't have a clue that Deema was attempting to hit on him.

Molly eyed the bathroom and tapped Oona on the arm. They both rushed over to Deema.

"Um, can you excuse us for a moment?" Molly asked as she and Oona shoved Deema away from the guys. Once the girls were in the bathroom, Molly shut the door.

"What on earth were you thinking?! Hello? Is anybody home up there?" Molly said sternly as she knocked on Deema's forehead.

"What are you talking about?" Deema said bitterly as she swatted Molly's hand away.

"Come on. 'Do you have a girlfriend? Any woman would be lucky to have you.' Do I have to spell it out for you? He's...too...old...for...you!" Molly scolded.

"Ok, first of all, I was just curious. Second, I didn't mean that second statement, it just came out," Deema explained.

" _Just came out?_ Deems, burps _just come out_ , not full sentences," Molly said.

"That's it, I'm going back out there," Deema said as she stormed out the bathroom.

"She never listens, does she?" Molly sighed as she looked at Oona.

"Nope," Oona said as she followed Molly out of the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Several minutes later, Ross showed up at Chandler and Joey's apartment.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Ross greeted.

"Oh, Ross. I'm glad you're here. I want you to meet some people," Joey said.

The girls were walking toward the kitchen when they saw Ross.

"Ross, this is Deema, Molly, and Oona. Girls, this is Ross," Joey introduced.

"Who are they?" Ross asked.

"They were with a tourist group but they got lost, so they asked Joey for help and here they are," Chandler explained.

Ross went up to the girls and bent forward a little bit so he was eye level with them.

"Ohh, you poor dears. Don't worry, we'll try and reunite you with your group," Ross said in a soft, comforting tone.

Deema and Molly nod their heads, but Oona reacts a little differently. She slowly bats her eyes and smiles a shy smile. Ross probably noticed because he looked at Oona and smiled.

"Hey, Ross, come here for a second," Chandler said. Ross got up and went to Chandler.

"Yeah?" Ross replied.

"Do you think Mon, Rach, and Pheebs will know where their group went?" Chandler wonders.

"Huh. That's a possibility. Maybe I'll go ask them," Ross said as he left the apartment and went across the hall.

"Where's he going?" Molly asks.

"He's just across the hall to see some friends of ours," Joey replied.

"Will be be back?" Oona wonders.

"Oh, sure he will," Joey says.

"Joey, just out of curiosity, how do you get the attention of the girl you like?" Deema asks.

Molly and Oona stare at her as if to say "what are you doing?"

"That's an excellent question," Joey replied.

He walked over to Deema and bent forward.

"So what I do is I look at her and then tilt my head back a little bit like this," Joey said as he tilted his head back.

"Then I smile, nod my head, and say 'How you doin?'" Joey said as he mimicked his signature pick up line.

That was the moment Deema knew she had officially fallen in love with Joey. She needed to show it.

"Excuse me," Deema said as she dashed into the bathroom.

Once she was safely in the bathroom with the door closed, she went into full fangirl mode.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Deema squealed.

The sound of her loud screaming caught everyone's attention as they eyed the bathroom door. Deema came out and saw the wide-eyed look of her peers.

"Sorry about that. I, uh, thought I saw a spider in there," Deema lied, trying to cover up her fangirl-ness.


End file.
